Tom Riddle's Birthday Present
by PumpkinPie1926
Summary: Tom Riddle is transported to 2013 as a mistake, and disturbes Hermione, who was having a very good time reading her favourite book in her room. Tom gets to have an adventure with Harry, Ron and Hermione, discovering the modern day technologies! Such as fanfiction, Harry Potter film series, and roller coasters, etc. AU. Some reference to Tomione and Tom's out of Character behaviour.


**WARNING: This fic is AU, and Tom Riddle ****will**** act out of character (E.g. childish, stupid, kind, etc.). If you want to have serious Tom, I suggest you to go check out other serious romance fics! This fic is for fun, and thus it is majorly humourous.**

It was such a beautiful autumn day. Despite getting colder every week as it neared winter, this day was relatively warm, sunlight illuminating the road and the trees that were already starting to lose their leaves. She looked out of the window with a small smile perched on her lips. Hermione was quietly reading a book on her bed, a cup of hot chocolate by her side on a table.

It was such a beautiful autumn day. So beautiful that Hermione considered going out for a walk after she finished reading the chapter.

She didn't have enough time to finish it.

There was a bang, like an explosion. And strong wind blew right into her face for a second.

Within that moment, her incredible hair flew into all the direction, and all the time and effort it took that morning to flatten her hair, were wasted.

The wind stopped, and Hermione slowly opened her eyes. But unfortunately the wind brought hair in front of her face like a curtain, and she couldn't see a thing.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Hermione heard a scream right in front of her. And from the sound of it, it was a male's voice.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hermione yelped as well.

She opened her curtain of hair, and fearfully searched for the owner of the voice.

There he was.

His hands were covering his eyes thus most of his face. He was still screaming. Hermione screamed again as realisation sunk into her again. A MAN was in her room! She threw whatever she had in her hand at the man. It turned out to be a book. The book striked the man right in his head, and the man yelped. He tore his hands off his face, and Hermione grabbed hold of her hair spray she used this morning and sprayed it to the man's eyes.

"Aaaaa! Are you out of your mind!?"

Hermione took the moment to take out her wand and point it at the man. The man hesitated, and looking at the wand, stopped screaming. Hermione had just enough time to compliment herself.

"Oh, you bastard! Am I going blind?" the man rubbed his eyes in agony.

"No," Hermione assured, slightly starting to feel guilty. Maybe hairspray wasn't necessary... "No, hairspray will not make you blind. But it'll hurt for a few minutes."

The man looked up to her instantly when she spoke. He stared intently at her with his blood-shot eyes in a quizzical expression.

"You are a WOMAN?"

_ WHAT?_

"If you are, then, I suggest you to put your hair out of your face. Nobody can blame me for mistaking you as a hairy monster or some sort of a wild beast... A lion, perhaps..."

Her nerve cracked.

She grabbed hold of the hairspray again, and sprayed it into the man's eyes again. The man screamed again, holding his eyes. Hermione snickered.

"Aaaaaargh! You don't have to do it twice, for god's sake!" the man stumped his feet in pain.

"That's what you get for sneaking into my room. And the second one for calling me a monster. In fact, my hair was perfectly normal before YOU came in," Hermione stumped her feet as well.

Scrunching his eyes, the man crumbled onto the floor. And Hermione observed him from a distance as she attempted to fix the hair.

"Umm,... who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just say I'm a young, handsome, innocent student who made a mistake with his own invented spells," he mumbled.

Hermione took note of his Hogwarts uniform, presumably Slytherin from the green outfit. But the overall design of the uniform was slightly different from what she used to wear..., (oh she didn't have all the time to count), 'years' ago. A terrifying idea occurred to her.

"Are you a time-traveler?" she asked in a raspy voice, "Your uniform is very different from what I used to wear in 1997."

The man raised his blood-shot eyes at her dumbfounded.

"1997?"

"Yes, this year's 2013," Hermione answered impatiently.

"So this is the future?"

"It depends on which year you came from," Hermione rolled her eyes, "If you came from the past, then yes, this IS the future."

The man looked amused, and for the first time looked around himself. "Hmm,... 2013 I see... I was going to tell you to find me a way to get back to my year, 1945. But on the second thought, tour me around this place," he commanded.

_1945? _Hermione felt her stomach drop from this man's sickening resemblance to the man they used to know.

"I think I know who you are," Hermione glared at him, "You are Tom Riddle. A-K-A Voldemort."

"Am I that famous in future?" Riddle's eyes brightened up in joy.

"I knew I'll be famous one day," he grinned, but his smile faltered in confusion, "Although I do wonder what A-K-A means."

"Am I a superstar? Is that why I'm famous?" Riddle asked her, smile back on his face, "Or, am I the Prime Minister of the Magical world!?" Riddle clapped his hands as he jumped up and down.

Hermione could just stare at him in disbelief and appalled look.

"YES! Famous for killing gazillion people!"

Riddle stopped hopping and stared at her for a moment. And after considering, "Hm. That's not bad either," he nodded in amusement.

"And besides, gazillion is not a real number, urr,... what's your name?"

Hermione gulped. She did not want to tell this man that she was a muggleborn. Not now. Not this man. "Hermione," she simply answered and took out her hand for a handshake. But Riddle just nodded and did not respond to her handshake.

"So, take me out on a tour," Riddle commanded, staring politely at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and rubbed her eyes, "You are demanding to stay here until I take you on a tour, aren't you?"

Riddle simply said 'yes'.

Hermione groaned and with a sigh, glared at him. "You wait here. I'm going to make a call," she hissed at him.

"You are _on_ the phone?" Riddle stared at her in an expression of pure surprise and maybe even respect.

"What? No. I'm going to call from now. I still haven't called," she shook her hands to show him that she did not have any phone in her hands.

"No, I didn't ask you if you are calling. What I meant was DOooooo YOooooU," here he pointed at her, "HAVE A PHHHHOOOONNEE?" he made a gesture of calling as he talked really slowly like talking to a baby.

"What kind of question is that, Riddle. I can't call without my phone. Duhhh," Hermione rolled her eyes and took out her iPhone from her purse.

"That's really rude, Hermione," Riddle frowned at her.

But soon, his frown vanished as he spotted her phone. His pupils widened and his nose flared up. He stared intently at the object in her hands without any emotion, as though a predator just spotted a prey. Yikes. Creeeeeepy.

"What is this!?" Riddle took the phone from her hands.

"It's my iPhone, now give it back!"

"Eye-phone?"

Hermione swore. Twice.

Riddle's eyes widened in both surprise and amusement, "Well said, cavewoman."

"No girls from my age speak or roar like that."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You know what, just, just keep the phone. Have fun playing with it. Tell me when you're done."

"It's not playing. It's INVESTIGATING."

"Whatever. Just please, please stop bothering me."

Riddle raised his eyes from her phone and sneered, "Beg me, girl."

Hermione climbed onto bed, and threw a pillow towards him. Riddle dodged before it hit him.

Tom stared at the so called 'eye-phone'. He really had no idea how this thing was an eye or a phone. It didn't have any eyeballs, or nerves or brains to function as an eye. And seeing that it had no dials or headset to call, it didn't seem to function as a phone.

Although it had two mysterious buttons...

"Tell me how am I supposed to call another person with this thing! Tell me!" Tom glared and hissed at the circular button in the middle.

_Hiss_... Hiss!

"Sssssssshhhhhhhhhhaaaaasssssss,..." Tom hissed at the button in parseltongue, but it did not reveal any secret hidden dials.

"You suck," Tom glared at the phone.

Tom looked at the two buttons. It was impossible to call somebody with only two buttons,... but well, it's worth a try. Tom pressed a circular button.

He gasped. The eye-phone turned bright, and a picture of Hermione and two other boys he did not know turned up. Tom assumed this was working like some kind of very small, mini telly using electricity. It was surprising that phone today had screens. There was a time and the date shown at the top. And on the bottom it said "slide to unlock".

"How am I supposed to slide if there are only two buttons!" Tom glared at the silvery arrow that he was supposed to 'slide'.

Sticking his tongue out a little bit in concentration, Tom touched the arrow. It moved! Tom gasped. And brought his trembling finger to the screen, and touched the arrow. And with much difficulty and concentration to not let go of the arrow, he dragged it to the right on the screen.

There was a big 'click', and Tom jumped. _Was that supposed to be a ringing bell? _He did not know where the mouth was, so very cautiously, Tom whispered to the screen, "Hello?"

However no answer came back. It was whether the other hang up, there was something broken about this 'eye-phone', or he wasn't calling anyone in the first place.

Tom glanced at the screen, and noticed that numbers one to nine has popped up, and on the top, said 'password'. _So he wasn't calling in the first place._

Tom decided to start guessing the numbers.

"Hey, Hermione? What's your birthday?" Tom asked casually.

"My password is not my birthday, Riddle," Hermione returned with a smirk.

Tom scrunched up his nose. He had to figure out the password. He was the smartest person on the Earth! His pride would not let him give up.

So he tried 1997. The year she mentioned. The year she graduated, presumably.

He failed.

She graduated in 1997. Which means she was born in 1979.

1-9-7-9

He failed again.

Oh well. He can do this the old-fashioned way.

He set on trying all the number sequences.

1-1-1-1

1-1-1-2

1-1-1-3

Which all failed.

On his sixth failed attempt, 1-1-1-4, the numbers disappeared, and on the top it read, 'Try again in 1 minute'.

"Whaaat!?" Tom shrieked in frustration, "You meanie butt!"

He set the phone on the floor and crossed his arms. When he glanced at Hermione, he noticed Hermione staring at him in a smirk.

Tom turned bright red, and handed her phone to her, "Do the password for me."

Smirking, Hermione pushed the numbers on the screen four times, and threw the phone to him.

Tom catched it, and looked at the screen. Tom raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Oh-ho!"

The screen had sixteen boxes, with some names underneath them; notes, calendar, TempleRun, etc.

Now Tom understood how this eye-phone worked. This was some kind of phone that has television screen and that it can be controled by touching the screen.

Tom touched a box that looks like a blue compass.

All the while, Hermione was watching him in amusement. Maybe Tom Riddle was not that of a bad person. He was rude, arrogant, and demanding. But maybe he was kinda,... cute...

She giggled to herself with the thought. How ironic that she thinks Lord Voldemort is cute.

"Hermione?" she saw Tom frown in confusion.

"Hmm?" Hermione smiled.

"What are 'Tomione fics'?" Tom asked without raising his eyes from the screen.

Hermione froze. She felt cold spreading from her heart to the tip of her fingers.

"Wha-,... excuse me?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"What are 'Tomione fics'? You have a category called Tomione fics in your bookmark list."

"I-, it's nothing. It's not like I'm into that shipping!" Hermione laughed awkwardly.

"Shipping?" Riddle raised his eyes at her with an eyebrow raised, and returned to the screen as Hermione watched him nervously, "Ohhhh, I think it's a story... oh, it's about me! And you!"

"It's a romance story?" Tom looked at her with a smug smile, "Hermione, I never knew you 'shipped' yourself with me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione couldn't say a word, but just turn bright red. _How could she be so stupid enough to give him her phone to __play__ with it!? Her phone was full of privacy! And now she had to humiliate herself..._

"Just give my phone back!" Hermione hissed and jumped off her bed, and took away the phone from Riddle's hands.

"I never knew 'eye-phone' these days are so amazing!" Riddle commented, "You can control the phone by touching the screen, and you can read thousands of books! And anyone can write these books!"

"You mean the internet?" Hermione muttered darkly. Oh how she wished if she could obliviate this man.

"It's called the inter-net? You people have no sense in naming. These books got nothing to do with nets!" Tom rolled his eyes, "Oh! And you can also call with your phone, right? How do you do that?"

Hermione glared at him in annoyance, and lazily showed him how to call Harry. Riddle nodded occasionally with 'Ooh"s and "Ahh"s. Hermione called two of her best friends, Harry and Ron, for help. She was not so sure if she can bear being with this man for another minute. She might actually go mad of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Come on, Riddle. I'm taking you on a tour," Hermione grabbed hold of his arm lazily and dragged him out of her room and down the stairs into the living room. She took each step carefully not to make any sound. She rather pass the living room to the front door without her parents noticing HIM. Thankfully, Riddle also seemed to notice the tension, and he took each step in a tiptoe.

She heard clattering of china from the living room, her parents were in the living room. "Sh*t!" Hermione swore under her breath, and she sensed Riddle staring at her with wide eyes in amusement.

She peeked into the living room from behind a wall, and saw that her parents were sitting on couch together with their backs on them. They were having a tea together as they chattered happily about the weather.

Hermione gestured Riddle to be quiet and follow after her. She crouched down, and tiptoed behind the couch slowly and carefully. She winced when the floor creaked underneath her just before the front door.

"Hello, I'm Lord Voldemort!"

Hermione froze, still crouching, halfway reaching for the door knob. _Curse Riddle and his bloody nose. It couldn't get any worse._

Hermione took a deep breath, and turned around into the direction of the living room. Tom Riddle was standing in front of a couch, smiling down at her parents and offering his hand for a handshake. Her parents on the other hand, were staring up at him in a mixture of surprise and fear, as though looking at a mad man. Well, he was kinda mad...

"Would you like to join my dark side to extinct muggle bloods?" Riddle sent a bright, shining smile at them.

_ It did get worse. _Hermione facepalmed her forehead.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Okie dokie, here's the first chapter for multi-shots I'm starting about Riddle coming to modern days. In most of Tomione fics, I find Hermione going into the past (that's totally great cuz there probably wouldn't be any serious romantic relationship between Hermione and Tom if he came to the Harry's generation), and not Tom coming to the future. But I do remember reading one fic about Tom coming to the 1990s for a brief moment, and I found it very funny. So this fic will be AU, and Tom might act out of character, such as kind and sometimes stupid. I'm sorry I've been away from fanfiction from quite a while (I had many tests that can change my futureeee~ depending on the score _ ), but I'll be back very soon, and I wanted to give you guys a late Merry X'mas, late Tom Riddle's birthday, and Happy New Year present. So here you go :) Reviews are highly appreciated and love ya all 3


End file.
